


I hold you for a million years

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Reunion, a little something that might happened after they headed to the mill, kinda pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I should've said something on Valentine's day. I should've told you that I want you back.”“You wanted me back on Valentine's day?”“Of course you idiot!”Or...This is basically a fragment of what happened after the boys got back togetherPs.: This is also a birthday present for Kerry





	I hold you for a million years

“I've missed this.” - said Robert panting. There was a soppy smile on his face as he lay next to Aaron with his eyes closed. He got an arm around him, and no doubt he was praising the lord for his luck. He never thought he could hold him again. And it felt so good.

 

“I've missed you too.” - he heard Aaron's voice. He couldn't help but open his eyes, to push him on his back, settling between his legs. They were only looking at each other, while Robert tangled his fingers in Aaron's hair, and Aaron kept stroking his back to drew him closer.

 

“I love you so much Aaron.” - he whispered kissing his neck – “So much.” - he repeated as he inhaled his scent.

 

“I'm so happy right now.” - said Aaron hugging him tight. - “For a minute, I thought I've lost you for good.”

 

“What?” - asked Robert as he leaned on his arm to look into his eyes.

 

“At that bar... when you were with that bloke... And then you left with him. I thought.... I thought that was it. I lost you forever.”

 

“I tried to move on, and I wanted to be a good friend to you, but... Aaron, I could never be with someone else... not after you.” - he said smiling.

 

“I should've said something on Valentine's day. I should've told you that I want you back.”

 

“You wanted me back on Valentine's day?”

 

“Of course you idiot!” - laughed Aaron. - “Don't you remember that moment?” - he didn't wanna spell it out for him.

 

“I do. Of course I do. I wanted to kiss you so bad.” - he admitted.- “Even if I promised to stay away, and support you as a friend.”

 

“I wanted you to kiss me. I would've done it but....”

 

“Alex.” - he said frowning, before he started thinking - “Wait... his stuff....” - he said remembering that he was supposed to move in.

 

“I'm sure he's gonna pick it up in the morning or something.”

 

“You don't seem very upset.”

 

“Why would I be?” - he asked still smiling. - “I'm here with you... you're back where you belong. I'm happy Robert. Aren't you?” - he asked concerned.

 

“I am.” - he said with a satisfying sigh – “Your mum's gonna freak though.” - he laughed.- “And the rest of your family.”

 

“Do you really think they will be surprised?“

 

“Why? Do you think they've been waiting for us to get back together?”

 

“Perhaps not waiting, but.... it was inevitable.”

 

“Look at you, using big words.”

 

“Shut up.” - said Aaron laughing as he hit his arm. Then he went quiet for a second as he looked at the man above him. - “We're telling them together alright?”

 

“Yeah.” - answered Robert immediately before he let Aaron kiss him.

 

“I'm so glad that you're here. That we are both here.”

 

“I'm the happiest man alive right now.”

 

“How about you show me how happy you are?” - he asked smirking as his hand disappeared under the cover.

 

_With pleasure, I'd do anything for you._ He thought but he didn't say a word, just leaned down and kissed him again.

 

 

 


End file.
